


练习曲

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆SOLO PV梗乱斗短篇，类似预告或番外
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi





	练习曲

这里有一架钢琴，弹琴的人总是同一个，听众也只有一个。

隆二学过琴。

琴盖打开时是陈年木料和保护漆混合的浓郁味道，虽然顷刻就消散。手腕不能下压，手肘不要向外摆，多弹动无名指和小指让它们能够快速按下琴键，幼年的隆二挺直背坐在琴凳上。走廊外的庭院树荫连成海，渐渐所有草叶和石块都沉入黛黑海中，夜晚到了，当天的练习终于结束，他面对反照出自己汗水淋漓的脸的琴身，长舒一口气。

记忆由多种元素构成，有气味有声响，有当时产生的情绪，它们共同构成了真实。

他对着前方的钢琴长舒一口气。在这里他不是演奏者，只是听众。隆二注视着这架通体漆黑的钢琴，颜色是他擅自判断，四周的照明非常微弱，摆放在这个空间中央的也有可能是架深褐或者深蓝的钢琴。

弹琴的人他却看得很清楚，也不是因为能完全看见青年卷曲的短发、轮廓深刻的脸，而是他知道那里的人是谁。

臣在弹一首简单的乐曲，左右手轮流奏响由和弦拆解成的重复旋律。臣既没有看乐谱，也没有盯着自己正在敲击琴键的手指，似乎正有其他事情在他头脑中盘旋，他微阖着眼，睫毛在脸上投下模糊的影子。隆二有时看向钢琴，有时看向那道阴影。

“你叫什么名字？”

“隆二。”

“你怎么会来这个地方？”

“有人弹琴就有人想听。”

每次臣都问类似的问题，他的回答也类似。

他来过很多次，每次待的时间都不久。如果能再延长一些，臣在钢琴前弹奏，他坐在几米外的吧台椅上默默听着，如果时间现在能驻留片刻，只有他们两人，其他什么也不用理会……隆二听着琴声，听着每一个熟悉的音符和节拍。

可是这里并非长久的栖身之所，这里的一切都无法长久。

“你的伤好了？”

这次臣问了新的问题。他离开琴凳走向隆二，隆二身边自然而然地出现另一把椅子。

上次隆二手臂缠着绷带，现在那些皮肤组织健康而有弹性，毫无撕裂过的痕迹，仿佛他根本没半蹲在车门边被流弹击中。

“是不是跟新的一样？”

他从臣的掌心里慢慢抽出手臂，笑着反问。

“你好像说过是替人挨的一枪。”

“是我当掩护，谁都可能中奖，无所谓替不替。我搭档去取东西，我开车接应，只是对面比预想中准备得充分。”

“‘取’东西。”

轮到臣笑了。他轻咳着笑了几声，像跟朋友交谈般自然随意。

隆二用那只完全看不出疤痕的手臂揉着后脑勺，感到不好意思的时候他通常爱这么做。

“太过珍稀的宝物不会困于某位固定的主人手中，我们将它带出来，至于它最终想选择什么就由不得旁人左右了。”

“我们还会见面吗？”臣又补充道，“在这里。”

“会的。

也只能在这里。隆二没说出后半句。

臣托起他的手腕，在光滑的指根处轻轻摩挲，那里本该有一圈戒印，可没有戒指，更没有戒指箍紧后的浅红印痕。

“我记得上次你戴了戒指。”

臣的声音和他指腹的按压一样温柔。

隆二曾经戴的戒指大且沉，黄金鳞片的蛇身盘踞在指根，眼睛则是两颗莹亮宝石，旁人第一眼很难不注意到。后来他换成普通的薄圈，他有两枚一模一样的，两枚都被他悄悄藏在枕头下，其中一枚等待床上的人睡醒后拿开枕头找到它。但是对方没有找出戒指，他也顾不上提示，他们在房门外争吵，在走廊上争吵，连下楼梯时也没停过。隆二一个人发动汽车，加大油门开往沙滩的时候他集中注意力来平复呼吸，他不需要有谁掩护也能解决一切。

可是他带够子弹却没带防弹衣，海边的夕阳一片深红，就像从他的伤口和嘴里喷在沙子上的血。然后，如同以前的无数个然后，连薄圈戒指留下的戒印都恢复了。他来到这里，低头坐在吧台椅上，对于臣的拥抱有些不知如何应付。

拥抱带来令人放松的热度和包裹感。四周仍然光线黯淡，他们几乎处于黑暗之中，但是臣抚着他背脊的手掌、他揽住臣肩膀的手臂都使他感到可将自己交予对方的安全。

臣不再问他叫什么，也不再问他还会不会来，他们都知道仍有下次。

白键下沉，接着是黑键，琴键们规律重复着下沉弹起的动作。即使臣移开双手，它们也在按刚才的旋律继续演奏。

“那也是表演的一部分？”

三角钢琴的琴盖已经合上，隆二两脚悬空坐在上面，学着旁边的臣前后晃动双腿，像无风时他们得自己摇晃秋千。

“应该说它们是我的一部分，其实我不动手指它们也能自己弹，不过实在没什么事可做。”

从我被关在监控室开始，每天就变得漫长又无聊。臣说道。

“你记得弹过哪些曲子吗？”

“随当时的心情吧，我不太记得了。”

隆二观察着皱起眉头的臣，后者正为这句重复过太多次的话露出既厌烦又困惑的表情。

“上次你弹的第九首，上上次是第十二首，再往前是第三首……”

“你看这确实没有关联性。”

事情总是这样，彼此之间毫无交集。臣跳下钢琴，绕着琴身和隆二慢慢踱步。

“在山顶别墅举杯的是我，在河边仓库扔出汽油弹的是我，在高楼天台侦察的也是我，如果都是真的，这简直像——“

“'我分成了无数个，或者有无数个我'，我想你也许会觉得这句话挺耳熟。”

臣停下脚步。他恰好走到隆二正前方，就势把隆二整个上半身按倒。

“你跟他们一样。”

那些在审讯桌对面质问他的面孔，那些通过监控广播对他喊话的声音……虽是压制的一方，臣却似乎感到身体被抽去一部分失去支撑的气力，悲伤能让人瞬间失去应有的力量，他焦急地喘息着。

他仔细看着仰躺在琴盖上的隆二，先是确认一遍五官轮廓，尔后又重新端详。这双眼睛颇有耐心地回看向他，其中清晰可见他自己的脸。这里的胡子修剪成一整排弧线，他在上面尝到过牙膏泡沫、剃须水和本不该出现在这里的体液的味道，当他这么做时，胡子下方的这张嘴便从咧得很开的大笑变为紧抿，很快又迎着他的舌头而主动分开。

于是臣又如此做了一遍，隆二有力的手臂搂住他的脖子，敞开西装外套下的躯体顶向他，他们交替在每一处可触摸到的皮肤上留下咬痕或吮痕。臣侧过头，趴在隆二胸口作片刻休息，然而他又立即起身，不可置信地将右手放在自己左胸的位置。

一样的安静。

他跟他才是一样的。

“你已经弹完整本乐谱，”隆二摊开一只手，指向琴盖上纸页翻飞的谱集，“所有的片段你应该都清楚，臣，可它们不是平行存在的，你能够把它们串连起来。”

就像这次你从头到尾一首首弹给我听，我都听到了。隆二的鼻尖抵着他的，均匀气流扑在他脸上。多么滑稽，人工制造的可替换躯体没有心脏，呼吸的动作却与人类毫无区别。

隆二抬手覆住他按在胸前的手背，交叠的无名指本该戴着相同的戒指。夜晚臣在整理床铺时发现枕头压着的两枚戒指，他把客厅地板挖出一个洞，放进戒指和一束干花，然后将洞填满，这一简单工作花费了他很长时间。那栋房子也许还在，可比起此时两人交握的手那些都不重要了。

臣没有打开琴盖，但是隆二还是来了，红衣比纯白西装令他看起来更有活力，像曾经双手持枪在弹雨中开辟出一条通道那般。

空间中央仅有一架钢琴，现在这架琴在黑暗笼罩之中发出淡色的光，光托着琴身慢慢向上飘荡，如果凑得很近就会发现光是由无数根流动着的细小长条拼成，感知、记忆、意识等等数据具化成实物时，往往就像一粒接着一粒飘洒的细密雨滴或雪花。

“我也弹过琴，”隆二说，“是实际存在的琴。”

隆二坐在琴键前，背和嘴角都绷得很紧，为了不弹错任何一个音他似乎用上全身力气。可即使他弹错了对面的人也不会笑他，他只是收住正在对话筒唱出的那句歌，和隆二一起找回中断的旋律，然后继续一个弹奏一个歌唱。

臣点点头。他就是那个坐在隆二对面的人。

人类的记忆是连贯的，可是反复移接到一个又一个人造躯体上谁也不知道会发生什么变化，太多技术问题需要检测和修补，除非行为异常、不再结实好用，否则没人会去关注这类生物的心理变化。

所以也不有人空闲到来问他们是否做梦，更不会想到去监测梦境。人类偶尔会和另一个人梦见同一段内容，与此类似，隆二和他进入了同一个梦境。隆二已经找到了他们可以长久待下去的地方，那里不需要反复经受转换躯体时的痛苦，也不需要为梦境所困扰。或者说意识汇集而成的巨大网络使他们既可以随时身处梦中，同时又在现实。

最后的数据流正在传送，在看不清顶端和墙壁的空间之中，臣握住隆二的手，细如雨滴和雪花的光斑在他们周围逆行而上。那枚他从未戴过的戒指回到了他的无名指。

这里有一架钢琴，灰烬堆成的琴的形状。放置钢琴的房间也已经失去原有外形，变成焦泥与杂草的乐园，研究所的每一个房间都是如此，远看像是地面出现了一个巨型圆坑。

但是在意识网络中相同的节点，这里是一片长满绿草的山坡，黑色和白色的三角钢琴面对面摆放，不远处是悬崖下的海，海风中两个声音伴随键盘的按动哼唱着简单的练习曲。只要他们愿意他们可以一直唱下去。


End file.
